canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adaptations of Sabrina
Here is a list talking about the fact that Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam's original story, "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka" could possibly be adapted into several different works in the far-off future. Film and television adaptations "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka" - Disney's live-action movie that features Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam playing the dual roles of themselves and their rivals Sasha and Alan. It is a very close adaptation, however, one identifiable major change was made to the story told in the original novel when making the movie interpretation: Sabrina and Adam are already in a romantic relationship by the time they first arrive into Kaluka, so the ending of this story has them give each other hugs and kisses before saying goodbye, as they prepare to return to their homes from their adventure in the magical land. This change was obviously done to mirror Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam's real-life relationship. There was a behind-the scenes making of the movie, which revealed the following information: Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam play the dual roles of themselves and their fan-made rivals Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart and Alan/Green Ice, the only other real person in the cast is actress Isla Fisher as Symphonia the grand fairy of Kaluka Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, and Cavalwar are full-bodied puppets that are much larger the size of a human and the performers are required to move the bodies and limbs Art the raccoon, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Lemon, Lime, Apple, Cinnamon, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Peach, Passion Fruit, Pineapple, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Metallix, Metallina, Banana, Durian, and Cogrush are standee puppets made out of foam rubber and have lifelike characteristics through the use of computer animated robotic devices Gum the squirrel, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Cherry, Strawberry, Aquesio, Nut, Bolt, and Washer are hand puppets controlled by one hand which occupies the interior of them Superbot and Valentina are mechanical robots and operated by humans using wireless remote-controls "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka" - Another live-action movie, this one was made by Warner Bros., and it literally tossed out the original novel's text and wrote a new script around a different adaptation concept, which is a very loose re-telling based on the book and departs radically from it, because there is little from it other than the bare bones of the story, so there are a few deviations from what is written in it. It is a slapstick musical comedy that introduces a completely different plot and has characters named Sabrina and Adam living in the United States and United Kingdom, who are transported to a world that is only barely recognizable as the land of Kaluka via portal, but the resemblance to the book ends there. Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam are the only two cast members from the Disney version of movie to reprise their roles in this version, however, Sasha and Alan do not appear and they are not even mentioned in this production. "The Battle For Kaluka" - An animated television series created by Disney, which is not only based around but also a prequel to their film version of "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka". It tells the story of what happened in Kaluka before Sabrina and Adam dropped in, and focuses on the metal sheet Metallix who has a strong independent streak and how he eventually decides to try and expand his organization, the Metallic Dynasty. Sabrina and Adam make a non-speaking cameo toward the end of the of the final episode of the series only appearing as silhouettes, which reveals that they are ready to begin their adventure in the magical land. "Tales From The Land Of Kaluka" - An animated television series of 130 cartoon skits that are less than five minutes each, which are very loosely based on "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka" with many liberties taken. Category:Lists Category:Kaluka Literary adaptations "The Story And Songs Of Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka" - Disney created an accompanying tie-in for their film of "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka" in the form of a 45-minute 12-inch full-length long-playing record that features a re-telling of the story in a radio theater-style format, it is narrated by Isla Fisher as Symphonia the grand fairy of Kaluka, and also includes dialogue from the film. The story adaptation is rather basic, but at times it closely follows the original book's text rather faithfully with the film version's addition of Sabrina and Adam already being in a romantic relationship by the time they first arrive into Kaluka. It features the songs produced exclusively for the film that are sung by the cast, and an instrumental song of “The Merry Old Land Of Oz” from the 1939 Wizard Of Oz movie. The record's case opens up into a giant-sized 11-page picture storybooklet that contains many wonderful magnificent full-color promotional photograph stills from the original motion picture. "The Story Of Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka" - Disney also released a storyteller read-along book and cassette tape version of "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka" for much younger children, it is read by Nolan North. The tape also comes packaged with a 24-page read-along picture storybooklet that contains the studio's staff artists' beautifully rendered pastel illustration drawings of the Kaluka characters based on their original classic designs and has a story adaptation that is completely different from the large record, since it is very basic, simple, much more abbreviated, and features a new cast of anonymous performers with the character voices imitating the film actors. "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka" - This Grosset & Dunlap edition of the novel features the full original text of the classic story, however the excellent black and white line art drawings and painted lovely color plates are not based on the original pictures, but instead are a full new set of darker more realistic and less cartoon-like illustrations with all of the visuals coming from the Disney-styled version of Kaluka from the movie. "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka: A Novelization" - Scholastic Paperbacks published an 89-page tie-in derivative novel that adapts Disney's classic film adaptation version of the tale of Sabrina and Adam's adventures in the land of Kaluka. It is based on an early draft of the film's script and a little more than a cut-down version of the script next to movie stills, since there are a few differences between the book's events and the movie's, such as a newly-created scene where King Rainbow battles Metallix when the rainbow's mother defeats the metal sheet's mother. The novel is illustrated with eight pages of color photograph stills from the motion picture. Category:Lists Category:Kaluka